You Are My Sunshine
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: Chad hears a song on the radio that describes how he feels about Sonny. So he has to sing it to her doesn't he? CHANY ALERT! D


**A/N: OK. Now chances are none of you've heard of Gene Autry. Anyone? Ok I was right. That's kinda sad but whatever. In case you're wondering; Gene Autry was (key word; WAS) a famous Country Singer. **

**He was known as the Singing Cowboy. If he was still alive he would be 102 this year. He sang VERY well for a guy if I do say so myself… and I do. Lol. **

**Anyway, this is most definitely my fav song by him and I thought it was ironic since it totally applies to Channy. I'm only doing part of the song because the end of the song is sad and I like 'Channily ever after's' not 'unchannily ever after's'… so… yeah.**

**Oh Check out my Multi Chappy fic; 'A Night to Remember' It's awesome… if I do say so myself... And I do. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what you don't own and you don't own what I don't own so nobody owns what I'm about to write. Let confusion ensue (commence).**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chad POV**

I was sitting in my room listening to the radio. I was listening to a REALLY old country station. Not sure why. 'Riders in the sky' ended and a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Next were going to hear a real old song requested by a grandfather for his little granddaughter's fifth birthday. This is her favorite song. Here you go Mia; you are my sunshine by Gene Autry."

'_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
you make me happy when skies are grey  
you'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_.'

I sat up straight. This totally described how I felt about Sonny! I started listening closer.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried_

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I was going to learn this song on guitar and sing it to her. It was the perfect way to tell her how I felt about her.

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll regret it all someday_

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I went on the internet and found the lyrics. Then I found the song and listened to it a couple of times and figured it out on my guitar. I practiced over and over again until I had it perfect. I couldn't wait until tomorrow at the studio. I was going to find Sonny, ask her to come in my dressing room, sing her the song, and then ask her to be my girlfriend. It was going to be perfect.

The next morning, I stopped by Stage 3 to visit Sonny.

"Hey Sunshine." I said as I opened the door without knocking.

"CHAD! I could've been changing!" she squealed.

"Well you weren't."

"But I could've been."

"But you WEREN'T."

"But I COULD'VE been."

"BUT YOU WER—"

"Whatever Chad what did you want."

**Sonny POV**

Hey Sunshine." That voice that I could never forget said. Sunshine? I nearly melted at the sound of that word rolling off his tounge.

"CHAD! I could've been changing!" I squealed.

"Well you weren't."

"But I could've been."

"But you WEREN'T."

"But I COULD'VE been."

"BUT YOU WER—"

"Whatever Chad what did you want." I asked faking aggravation. HA and he said I couldn't act.

"I want to show you something. Would you come to my dressing room for a minute?" he asked nervously. Wait nervously? I thought CDC didn't DO nervous... whatever.

"Umm ok." I said faking reluctance.

SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC

**Chad POV**

As soon as we were in my dressing room, I went over, grabbed my guitar, ignoring the shocked look on Sonny's face, and started to sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll regret it all someday

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  


"Oh my gosh. Do you mean it Chad?" she asked when I finished.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lie, Sunshine." I said before putting down my guitar and kissing her gently.

"Oh and one more thing." I said before kissing her again. "Sonny Munroe? Will you be my Girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes you big goof!" she said before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: HAHA you know what's ironic? I'm writing about Gene Autry's Song while listening La la Land by Demi Lavato. LOL! Any ways U like u no like? Tell me in a review! =D**

**Follow me on twitter countrygal1996**

**Peace, Love, and Channy,**

**Mary XOXOX**


End file.
